


James Does Your Fandom; Hetalia Edition

by spiralicious



Series: James Does Your Fandom [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Gen, James Does Your Fandom, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James stops for a beer while on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Does Your Fandom; Hetalia Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



It had been one hell of a vacation. A trip with his sister had seemed like a good idea at the time. She had managed to find a reasonably price tour package that bounced around Sweden, Norway, Finland, and Denmark, with an option to add on three days in Germany at the end. They actually did get on quite well most of the time and had similar interests. James was never quite sure whether that was because of or in spite of the fact that they were twins. What he had forgotten was that she was a bit off her nut. 

Okay, the trip itself hadn’t been that bad and the tour was fine. The problem was that during their off time when they could wander on their own, she treated it like some sort of tactical mission that had to be pulled off with military precision. 

At least at the beginning of the tour, she had befriended an odd gay couple. One of them was a Japanese man and James was pretty sure the other one was Greek. They were good enough company, food and cats being the main topic of conversation, luckily two of James’ most favorite things. More importantly, they had accompanied them on most of their little excursions, meaning James was spared the full brunt of his sister’s attention. It was a little odd that they seemed to know someone at all of the tour stops but James just chalked that up to being frequent travelers or something. 

Currently, his sister and her two new BBFs were out exploring a sex shop they had heard about. He and his sister were close but he had to draw a line somewhere. Since they were in Germany, he decided he would spend his time drinking beer, his other favorite thing after cats and food, until they came to collect him. 

As he sat minding his own business in a local Biergarten, James was suddenly joined by a very pale man. He was friendly enough but annoying as hell. He started yammering the second he sat down and hadn’t stopped. James stopped paying attention fairly quickly and started tallying the number of times the other man said awesome in his head but soon that got boring as well. That was when he noticed the man’s eyes kept flickering towards another table. He decided his table mate was watching the table with the woman and the stiff looking man wearing glasses. 

“Hey,” James lightly smacked his companions arm to get his attention. “You like her or something?”

The other man suddenly paused for the first time since James had met him. “Why would you think that?” 

“Well, you moved over here to watch her, or maybe him.”

The other man snorted. “I don’t care about the prissy fool.”

“Does she know?”

“That he’s a prissy fool?”

“That you like her.”

“Who said I liked her?”

“Does she like you?”

“She thinks I’m awesome.” The weird albino like man was beaming with pride, and leering a little.

“Then why are you over here yaking my ear off?”

“She tends to be armed with a skillet.”

“She sounds like my sister.”

As if on cue, a tall imposing, curvaceous woman with pink and purple hair came in. 

“There you are numbnuts! Come on its time to go.” She said once she got to the table. “There’s this museu…”

James looked over to see why his sister suddenly stopped. His new drinking buddy had his hand on her butt and she was seething. If there was one thing you should never do, it was grabbing his sister’s butt. 

There was a loud crash as his table mate hit the floor, his chair being suddenly upturned. James whisked his sister out of the Beirgarten before she could pick up said chair and start beating the odd man to death with it.


End file.
